Citric
by peacock blue eyes
Summary: [oneshot] So does that mean she has a little of his destiny and his a little of hers? Who knows… [mild Selphie x Sora] [for YumeYume]


**Citric  
**_Selphie_&**Sora  
**…  
**Sora**&_Selphie_

Today could only be described by one word. _Hectic._ But this certain brunette was more than content with the turnout of probably the most _brilliant_ plan ever made in Destiny Islands' history. At first, people considered it a ridiculous idea. An annual paopu festival? Of course, **she** was _for_ the idea, being the romantic she is. In fact, she was surprised that it wasn't **her** who suggested it, but some upperclassman. Well, it didn't matter because the festival was a success, she tells you.

A grand _success_.

She'd have to give herself a pat on the back since she was vice-president of the paopu festival committee. Wow, she didn't even like work at the least bit and if wasn't for her, today wouldn't have happened.

It was a coincidence, too. The star-shaped fruits have ripened and were picked. Yep, there was going to be a new holiday. She was literally bouncing off the walls and going through a hundred sugar rushes without the sugar. Wakka just shrugged and said if there's a reason to party, then he's all for it. All the point they see to it is having fun and getting off from school. Boys…

That was the downside of the festivities that irked her. Didn't they know that there was a deeper meaning to it? Well, it's not like they would care anyways. But **_she_** cared. She's always daydreamed the day she would be able to share a paopu with someone she liked…or maybe even **love**.

Ah, love. That was the whole true point to this holiday. Unfortunately, someone decided to add their little details to the fiesta by spreading a rumor that it was everyone's chance to **flirt**. So not only was it National Paopu Day, which is strange because there was nothing national about Destiny Islands since it was just a handful of land surrounded by a massive ocean, but unofficially National Flirt Day. Hah, Riku must be enjoying himself.

Or should they say it was the other way around?

Now that he's become like…uber hawt and had surpassed the six foot line, he's become even more popular with the ladies than before. Good luck with that.

Oh, and yeah. Sora and Riku were **_back_**. Can you believe it? After a whole year, they're home! All in one piece! No missing body parts nor stripped of their clothing down to their butts. And she must make a note. Sora's new ensemble is simply awesome. Even though it was mostly composed of dark colors. She wasn't a big fan of dark colors. She liked the brighter shades of life. Especially **vivid **hues of orange and yellow. And blinding red. With the occasional _green_ and _lovely_ blue.

She snapped out her trance of thinking of colors and wondered where she was and why she was there. It took her a few seconds to remember. She was there to get _away_ from the celebrations and just enjoy the divine sunset which Destiny Islands was famous for all by her **lonesome** self. She was sitting in the spot where her friends' old raft use to be, before that terrifying storm came and tore the islands apart, scattering them into different worlds. She could vaguely remember any of the ordeal and thought it was all a dream. But then Kairi told her about this 'Hollow Bastion' and something about this evil Ansem-dude. And these "monsters" called Heartless.

At first, she thought her scarlet-haired friend was just delirious. Absolutely delusional.

But then those two came back and sort of…proved it right. She still didn't believe it, though.

Well, she wasn't going to let that spoil the rest of her almost perfect afternoon slash evening. Watching the sunset by herself. She had noticed that she never really took the time to appreciate the beauty of the islands. The warm breeze blowing against her skin, the ocean water making gentle _zahh_ sounds against the shore and the rest is just serene solitude.

Only to be interrupted by the thunderous growl coming from her abdomen.

The brunette sighed. She realized she didn't even eat anything or even tried sampling any of the new fried paopu, or paopu ice cream, or a paopu smoothie…yeah, it was endless. You'd see children running pass holding star-shaped balloons or others at 'Paopu: Arts & Crafts' making paopu bracelets and whatnot.

"Who would've thought I'd find **_you_** here, Selphie?"

The brunette yelped and jolted back a few feet from the sources of the voice, clutching her heart as if to prevent it from jumping out her chest. "Sora!"

The rays of the setting sun illuminated his features against the already darkening atmosphere, yet his grin seemed to outshine the entire sun altogether. His chestnut hair was even spikier than she remembered. Amusement and laughter swam within the depths of those cerulean eyes directed at her while he sipped from a straw inserted into a plastic cup filled with orangish-red slush.

Her lips formed a pout and a touch of pink tinged her cheeks. "Don't scare me like that!"

He laughed his boyish laugh, irritating her a little more. "Sorry. But didn't you know I was standing right next to you for the pass five minutes?"

Was he there? Hmm. Maybe she was too entranced by the view before her to have noticed. "Uh…no?"

"Oh…" Sora looked around, his gaze finally settling on the glowing horizon. "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

She shrugged and returned back to her normal sitting position. Wakka and Tidus were to busy having their own fun to come with her. If not obsessing over blitzball, they're either pulling pranks or chasing girls. It made her feel a little – ok, so maybe not a little – lonely. And Kairi would always space out when they talked. So really, it amounted up to almost nothing. "I just wanted some quiet time," she answered.

Sora chuckled, causing her to frown up at him. "Who are you and what have done to Selphie?" She smirked and tried to slap him on the leg but missed.

"Very funny."

He grinned, and her smirk melted into a smile. She always liked his laugh. And she was always puzzled at just _how_ he could manage to be happy all the time. It's almost inhuman. He eyed the sand next to her. "You mind if I…?"

Selphie arched a brown eyebrow so he pointed to the empty spot, waiting to be occupied. "Oh. Nope! Go right ahead." She would like some company. It was starting to get too quiet for her to handle.

He plopped himself down beside her and started to drink his ice beverage again. Once he was done, he set it next to him on the sand and turned to her. "You really outdid yourself this time, Selph. A paopu festival?"

"I can't take **_all_** the credit. But yeah, I did outdo myself, didn't I? Oh, and by the way, what's that you're drinking?"

Sora held the plastic cup up and shook it. "This? Paopu smoothie, of course."

She gave a small grin. "Thought so. How's its taste?"

The brunette shrugged. "Not too bad. Kind of a little too sweet. Why? You didn't have one yourself?" he questioned her incredulously. She was, after all, the one who set up this whole festival.

Her shoulders sagged and she shook her head, the ends of her peculiar hairstyle bouncing with every movement. "Nope. Was too busy." Another low rumble escaped through her tummy. She blushed in embarrassment. "Ahh! I was so busy I totally forgot about food."

The brunette smirked and turned his attention back to the sunset. It's been so long since he was able to watch something as beautiful. Sure, the other worlds had sunsets but none of them could even **compare** to the ones at home. Home. Destiny Islands sure hasn't changed. He was glad that it didn't.

"Soooo…where's Kairi?" Selphie's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"I said, where's Kairi? Isn't she suppose to be with you?" Those emerald orbs blinked curiously at him before they narrowed with suspicion. "Wait, you didn't ditch her, did you?"

He shot her a mild glare. "No, I didn't. We lost each other in the crowd so I told her if we get separated to meet me here."

"Aww! You guys are going to have some alone time together! How sweet."

His face went through seven shades of red. "It-it's not like that! I-" Her high-pitched giggles cut him off and she tumbled backwards, clutching her stomach and sprouting mirth.

"Haha! You should have seen your face!"

"Selphie!"

"Ah ah ah!" The brunette brought herself back up, with a little difficulty because her side hurt from laughing so hard, and wagged a finger in his face. "Do not deny it. You want nothing more than to spend some time with her, don't you?" If possible, his face darkened and he tried to hide his head. Selphie sighed and brushed the sand off her shirt. "Y'know…Kairi's been thinking about you all the time for the past year."

Sora's head perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. She totally ignored ever boy that came up to her. Seriously, I'm not lying," she said when she saw Sora's jaw drop. "She turned them all down." Which is why Selphie "aww-ed" and sighed every time she thought about it. She envied Kairi a little. How her friend had someone so special to her that she'd wait for as long as it would take for them to return. "You must feel so lucky, Sora."

He averted his gaze and scratched his nose. "Um…I guess?"

"What do you mean "I guess?" You dummy! You're practically the luckiest guy on the islands! They all went on their knees for her!" Well, since Kairi did grow her hair longer and…a whole bunch of other stuff happened but she wasn't going to mention _that_ to him. His face was already so red it looked like it was about to fall off.

"…You're lying."

"…Ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating just a teeny weeny tiny bit. But do I look like someone who would lie?" She pulled the ends of her lips down to make a pout and widened her bright jade eyes to pull off the puppy-dog effect.

He smirked. "That face only leads to ruin."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie! For that, I won't tell you what, oops-" The brunette covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Almost let it slipped."

Those sapphire eyes narrowed. "What? What were you going to say?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Selphie," he warned.

"Nope. Nothing at all! My lips are sealed!"

"Selphie, tell me."

"Anyways, how's school been for ya?"

"Don't change the subject!" They went on and on for the next ten minutes with Selphie trying to switch the topics and occasionally, placed her hands on her ears to block out his threats.

"I can't hear you! La la la la!" Hehe, revenge was **so** sweet.

"You're impossible."

She gave a toothy grin. "I'm not impossible. You just can't handle my superior social skills." Social skills? Right…maybe she was on a sugar rush again. "C'mon, Sora. I was only playing around. You don't have to get so worked up about it."

He rolled his eyes to the sky. "Whatever." They suddenly realize that the sun was almost three-fourths swallowed by the ocean. This brought another frown onto her face. She hadn't meant to divert her attention and so it was all Sora's fault. But before she could begin to scold him, he said, "You've changed, Selphie."

"Hmm? Really? I dunno. I didn't really grow any taller."

"No, doofus. I mean you got a little smarter. But I take back what I said."

"Hey, that's not nice!"

Sora chuckled again. She tried to frown, pout, do anything that would express her annoyance at him. But nah, it was impossible to stay mad at him. _'Darn you, Sora. Why do you have to be so darn cute when you laugh?'_ She inwardly smiled to herself. He will never know how much she admired him. But that was it, she just admired him. She didn't love him. They were two completely different words with completely different meanings. Oh well, there are many other chances for her.

Sora _is_ the luckiest guy on the islands. No, rephrase that. Probably the luckiest guy in all the worlds. He just doesn't know it.

"Selphie? Hellllloooo?"

"Huh? What?"

"You blanked out just now."

"Oh…it's nothing. But anyways, you've changed, too, Sora." That smile was still fixed. "Oh, and BTW, did I mention I love your new clothes?"

"Yeah…for the millionth time. And you still don't believe me about the three fairies?"

"Hmm…I dunno. Maybe I do, maybe I don't." A giggle burst through along with another growl.

"Hmph…well, I better go find Kairi. You can finish the rest of the smoothie. See ya later." He got up and dusted himself off when something tugged the end of his pants. He looked down to see her with her arms wide open.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Sora rolled his eyes and shrugged. She gave a small cheer and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you, Sora. And I'm glad you're back."

He smiled and pulled away, patting her on the shoulder. "I missed you, too, Selph. And it's great to be back." He took a few steps back and turned around, waving goodbye to her. "Later!"

"Bye!" She waved enthusiastically back before plopping herself down onto the ground again and taking a sip from the now melted slush turned colored liquid. Licking her lips, she gave a thoughtful look. So it wasn't a paopu, but it had at least the fruit ingredient in it. So does that mean she has a little of his destiny and his a little of hers? Who knows…

She just missed the sunset she had originally planned to watch. And it was all Sora's fault. She'll have to plan revenge on him.

And it's going to be fun to do so.

**End**

**SD**: Well, this wasn't at all great. Forgive me.My sad little effort at trying to stay warm in class. First, I woke up. It was sunny but freezing cold. Then it rained, then it **_snowed_** (big time, like a dandruff flurry. Lol J/k.), then it stopped, then it became sunny again. (Mother nature, make up your mind already) And we had absolutely **no** heat and it's friggin' _April_! Yeah…NJ sux.  
But I'll shove all that aside cuz it ain't important.

And this is dedicated to…(drumroll)

_**Yume-Yume**_

She's a darling and simply awesome.  
Her work is wonderful and extremely lovely.  
Her Sorette was my first crack! addiction.  
**Worship **_her_. x3  
I luv yazz, hun. (heart)

Review, and you have my eternal love…um, maybe. But you doget a cookie. Any cookie…  
Ja, bye bye!


End file.
